


Why Him?

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles wonders why the nogitsune chose him.
Kudos: 4





	Why Him?

Why though? Why had it picked him of all people? Scott and Allison had had the doors open in their minds as well. There had been other choices,  _ powerful  _ choices.

And it had picked him. Stiles. The nogitsune had picked him.

Was it because it saw that little inkling of darkness in him that didn’t exist in his friends? Was it because deep down Stiles felt like a bad person? Maybe it had seen all that and latched into it. 

Or maybe it saw something else. Maybe it saw potential, saw the room for darkness to grow.

And that scared Stiles. That scared him to no end. 


End file.
